Love Never Dies
by KairiMcEwin
Summary: A well-known psychic named Axel finds himself and a paranormal investigation team in Pennhurst, an insane asylum that has been shut down for years. He begins to find maybe the past he cannot remember may be intertwined here... AkuRoku, Supernatural, Yaoi
1. First Encounters

_"Mommy?"_

_I walk through the halls of a large building._

_"Mommy, where are you?" Suddenly the bad men grab me and take me through a confusing whirl of corridors and rooms, doors and gates, stairs and ladders. I am scared, but I say nothing. Now I enter a room with a circle on the floor. There is a star inside. Candles give the only lights. They tie me up, lay me on the star. They say a lot of made up words. The big man holds up a knife._

_'Roxy, don't let 'em get me.'_

_The knife flashes._

* * *

><p>I lurch forward in bed, my eyes wide and shocked. I grab a paper and pen, and though it is dark, I draw my dream. I cannot see, yet I see the room with candles. I place on paper every detail, every word, and every shadow. This is my job. Once I finish, I'm back in my bed. I hear a child's giggle and running feet. I feel something set in my lap, then a very young voice whispers into my ear, "Here, Axel, this is really yours." Then a hug before I'm alone. I turn on my bed-side lamp and find an old, leather messenger bag. I open it to find a toy wooden car, a little cloth ball, a brochure, a notebook with leather and wood binding, an old colourless photo and a music box. I open the brochure and see the name 'Pennhurst Hospital'. I read on to learn of an insane asylum, built in 1908 for children who were supposedly insane. I return the pamphlet to the bag and open the notebook. Inside I find the name 'Axel Lea Newik'. I stare for a moment. I was an orphan, left at an orphanage at the age of 15 in 1984. I am now 29. I never knew my last name. I was left with only the name of Axel. To this day I cannot remember a time before the orphanage. I examine scribbled stories and notes, drawings and mathematic problems. The writing is familiar yet foreign. I close the book and pull out the sepia-tinted photo. I see a younger me and a boy at my side. In the photo I held a large fish on a string, about a foot long. I feel confused. I am positive I have never been here.<p>

"Be ye cert' 'bout tha'?" I look up at the blonde boy in the photo, although he is now older. "They med ye ferget. Axy, ye was there, I ken ye was there." His accent is faintly scottish, with a beautiful lilt that sounds like he sings. Now the blonde is on the bed, pushing away the bag and hugging me. "I took ta thinkin' I'd nev' see ye 'gain. Ye ken, af' they kilt me an' whatnot." He smiles up at me. "How ye been all the whilst?" I can't speak, I am simply stunned at this boy. "Oi, ye 'live? Ax, get ye senses, man. Ye all there in ye head?"

"Y... yeah..." I run my hand through my messy hair. "Who... who are you?"

The boy smiles. "I ken ye'd ask tha'." His smile is one with sadness, a heartbreaking sadness that makes me ache to see it. "Axel..." His voice is pained and afraid, and he places a hand on my cheek. His hand is warm yet it sends a shiver down my spine. "I miss ye... yer voice, yer smile..." The boy's lips hover over mine, as though they are afraid yet needing. I feel his breath on my lips, quick and halting. "Axel, why ha'n't ye come home...? Ye've been gone too long... I be lonely... an' them oth's ain't much comp'ny." The boy buries his face in my neck, shaking. "Dun lev me 'gain... I cou't stand it if ye lef' me..." I'm not sure what to do, so I simply sit there. "Axel... ye real' dun recogni' me... t'is me, love... Roxas... Please remem' me...Axel..." The boy stares at me, his eyes pleading and breaking. He wraps his arms tight around me and sobs, crying hard into my chest. "Axel, please! Please... simp' come home... I miss ye... I love ye..." The boy named Roxas kisses me hard and I forget where I am. I'm lost in his lips. Suddenly he pulls away and cries into my chest, and I hold him gently in my arms. Roxas curls up in my lap, shaking and sobbing violently. His hand grasps mine tightly, and soon he quiets. "Axel... remem'... please..." I pull him into my arms without knowing why and hold him tightly in my arms. "Axy, come back, come home an' help me. They hurt me, ye must protec' us... They got Nams..." Nams... a flash of a young girl wearing a white dress and drawing. Roxas kisses me again, clinging to me tightly. "Dun lev me."

"I won't." The words were out so fast. "I-I'll find you, alright?" Roxas smiles up at me, kissing me one last time.

Now I am alone.


	2. Return

_I am lain onto the bed, and the man standing above me climbs into the bed as well. Now he is touching me, forcing his hands onto me, kissing me, violating me. I try to push him away but he slaps me. I have no choice but to allow him to do this unspeakable thing to me, to allow him to take my privacy. Finally he leaves and I turn over and cry. I cry hard and long, my body heaving with sobs. I have no idea what that man did to me or why, but all I do know that it was wrong. I feel someone crawl into bed with me again and I instinctively flinch away and stare at a boy with sympathetic blue blue eyes. He hugs me and I cry hard into his shoulder. After the longest time I pull away, sniffling. "I'm Roxas. An' what be ye'r name?" _

_I smile. I love his accent. It's like talking, reciting poetry and singing all in one. "I'm Axel, got it mem'rized?"_

* * *

><p>I step out of the van, taking a deep breath. The Pennhurst estates are huge, much bigger that one might think. Larxene whistles low next to me, carrying a case of equipment. "Nice." I nod mutely, flash images peppering my eyes. That swingset was red, now it's rust-ridden... The grass has overgrown... Where is the grave of Goofy, the school dog...? There it is... I must find the box... "Axel?" Who is that? I'm walking into a group of trees... five rocks... once around the group of rocks... left... one step right... one step forward... there's the bush... the spade underneath... dig until... there it is... the box sent into the future... open... our trinkets... our journal of story ideas and poetry, which the matron said was silly and useless... The toy top Roxas and I made in wood shop... The little tin harmonica... A few tin soldiers, posing with their muskets and such... A book entitled Peter Pan, which Big Brother Riku would read to us... we were the lost boys... I was always Peter... there is a paper with the words "The Secret Lost Boys" with 6 names... Axel, Riku, Roxas, Sora, Demyx, and Zexion... oh, at the bottom, there is Mother Wendy, Namine...<p>

"I dunt ken wherst they taken Nams... I miss her..." I look up at Roxas, and flash images of my life with him flood my mind. "Be ye startin' ta remember? Have ye 'got it mem'rized', man?" He laughs, the sound like bells. "I'm glad ye be back home."

"Roxas..." Suddenly I'm filled with warmth. I remember loving him. Kissing him. Letting him comfort me when I finally admit I'm scared. Holding him when he was upset. Protecting him from the older boys. Taking the beatings for him. Sharing all my secrets with him. Passing notes with him. Stealing bread for him. Playing a guitar for him. Everything about him. "I really... was here...?"

"Yes, Axel, ye great prune!" He laughs again and kisses my cheek. "Ye be always dense, but now I ken how much!"

"Axel?" Larxene taps my shoulder. "What did you see?" Her voice shows understanding of what I was going through. I look at her, unsure of what to say. Suddenly Roxas is gone, my cheer vanishes and confusion and nervousness takes over my mind. I look back at the box, lost. "Axel?"

"I've been here before," I say, sure of that one fact. "I... I think I need to tell everyone the truth."

We return to the team of paranormal investigators who doubles as my friends. Saix is our muscle; he usually carries around equipment and carries the camera when we're recording. Saix is also our protection, getting us out of trouble. Demyx, a psychic like I am, is like my brother. He is a different sort of psychic; his strengths are sensory perception, meaning he senses a lot of the feelings of the spirits. He doesn't see them like me, he only sees glimpses of them. Larxene is our equipment tech; she's best with electronics. She's also the one who gets us into places for investigations, her stubborn personality giving her the advantage. Zexion is our researcher; he is at the moment holding a few files and a huge book of the kind that puts me to sleep. Zexion is a automatic psychic; this means spirits are able to speak through him via word of mouth or pencil and paper. Demyx, Zexion and I were all left at the orphanage. The two are only a few months older than I am, and they both don't know their pasts either. We stay together like brothers, never apart.

Suddenly scenes bloom before my eyes; Zexion and Demyx fishing with me and Roxas, the four of us in a bedroom containing five beds, Demyx playing a strange guitar for Zexion. The name of that guitar- no, sitar- pops into my mind at the exact same time Zexion says, "Sitar, Arpeggio." I nod to confirm his words, more pictures in my mind. Dorm room 813. "813, dorm," Zexion repeats. The circle, the upside-down pentagon inside of it. "Worship Satan..." Wheel-like blades in colours of red and silver. "Chakrams." The whip, the chains... "Beat, rape, punish." The blond. "Roxas." A boy with silver-lilac hair. "Riku." A brunette that looks so much like Roxas. "Sora." A blonde girl in white. "Namine." The doctor. "Insane..."

Falling... I am falling... it's dark, Roxas...

* * *

><p>I forgot to write the AN last chapter. I'm gonna write them at the end of a chapter. So, I base some of this about me. I have both demyx and zexy's sensitivity. Man, I sometimes dunno whether I like being psychic or not. It gets really creepy. Once I got groped by this satanic worshipper/demon thing that stays in my basement. Scary crap... But the kids are so sweet... I'm torn, kinda... Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chappy.


	3. Comatose

I watch worriedly over my fire, stroking the silky flames that shine vibrantly against the grey pillow. Riku is hidden; it will be too much of a hassle for him to be discovered. After all, the records say 'Dead'. I am the only real casualty of that night.

"He should be fine, just passed out."

I look over at his friends and frown. Axel never faints. He cannot be 'fine'. I gaze back at him, whispering. "I shall help you, love... They won't hurt you..." I know what Xemnas has done. I take a pen and paper and write, "Comatose" before wadding it up and throwing at one of the people. It hits the blue-haired one hard and he spins around. That one frightens me. Especially that X-shaped scar. I watch as he opens the paper and reads that one word. His grip on the paper tightens, which makes me feel bad that I upset him. I swallow my fears of the man and go up to him, whispering, "Don't be mad, it wasn't my fault." He looks up, but I'm well away from him. I take Big Brother Demy's hand, upset. "Demy, protect Axel for me. I must confront Xemnas."

* * *

><p>I look around, confused. I remember passing out, but not a lot after that. I'm in a room, but I don't remember coming here. Flashes of my past life flicker in my mind. I turn around and see someone that, as a child, I was terrified of.<p>

A man with dark skin and silver hair.


End file.
